


Like It's Her Birthday

by CaitClandestine



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, x2 Twins
Genre: F/M, M/M, twins treat tahli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: But it's Valentines.
Relationships: Jordan Eckley/Jesse Eckley/Tdog (Tahli), Jordan Eckley/Tdog (Tahli)
Kudos: 1





	Like It's Her Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I also saw tdog at AO and she is v cute and sweet so this happened
> 
> obvs the alt title for this was Dick Free Experience
> 
> writing about girls is weird but I tried okay

Jesse's in the kitchen when Tahli finally, finally comes in, able to call her week of work complete. She's been picking up extra shifts from sick friends, covering people left and right and he's not sure how she's still standing when she comes through the door after another solid fifteen hours out of the house, least of all because he can't exactly see half of her because she's got two giant boxes in her arms.

"Get out of the way" She hisses at him when he tries to help, stomping past him to slide them onto the kitchen table with a solid thud, dumping her bag as well and then sliding to the floor beside the fridge, opening it and stretching up for a bottle of water. Her usual ponytail is sticking out everywhere and she looks absolutely exhausted. 

Jordan appears before Jesse can ask if she's okay, immediately clocking the boxes.

"Ooh, what's that, a present?"

In an instant he's unfolding the tops and then looking delighted. 

"Fuck me that's a giant cake, what did you get married while you were out, at least a heads up would've been nice if you're leaving us"

"Fuck off" Tahli snaps but there's a smile on her face as she says it, looking exasperatedly up at them, "You think if i'd married prince charming I would've come home?"

"Fair point" Jordan agrees, sticking a finger into the icing like the child he is and Jesse's way past the point of being grossed out, pretty sure that most things he touches have a plentiful supply of Jordan germs already.

"It's good" He declares, "There's just you know, enough for fifty people"

"You're eating it all" Tahli deadpans and Jesse laughs before she eyeballs him as well. "Both of you, fit dessert into your stream schedule or i'll be bringing it in"

Personally, Jesse thinks chat would find that adorable. 

"You look done for" Jordan seems to finally notice the state she's in, crouching down beside her, "You want us to run you a bath? I got some super fancy stuff to go in there"

They'd been valentines shopping earlier, shops swamped with other guys who like Jordan, like to live on the edge and most of their celebrating is happening tomorrow anyway, a nice beach trip after they let Tahli sleep in for as long as wants.

"A cool one would be nice" She agrees and Jesse goes to supervise, starts the water running while Jordan attempts to measure out the expensive glorified bubble bath with the pretentious little wooden spoon it comes with. It does smell nice, lavender and other stuff they can't pronounce. 

She wanders in just as Jordan's arranging the towels by the baths edge and Jesse watches as he turns to her to help her get undressed, an adorable look of concentration on his face as he drops to his knees to untie her work shoes, how gentle and reverent he is about sliding her pants, kissing at her stomach before she's tugging him upwards to actually kiss and then she reaches out for Jesse as well, stepping into him and he brushes his lips against her temple before taking her hand and stepping her into the water just like they do in the movies, like he's living a perfect dream as she slides down underneath the bubbles, which there may be too many of. Jordan had overfilled the spoon a bit.

"It's nice, right?" Jordan says, maybe a little hint of nervousness to him that only Jesse can pick up, how much he wants Tahli to like what he's chosen, "There were so many different kinds"

"It's lovely" She assures, only her head visible above the clouds of bubbles, "Might just sleep here"

They leave her to fix Jordan's bed, set out the new pyjamas they'd also bought her, cute little polar bears holding love hearts and Jesse wonders if they should've bought candles instead of the bright ceiling light. 

Jesse's managed to read through a few news articles on his phone by the time she reappears, wrapped in her giant towel and she's even more beautiful to him when her hairs down, long waves of it down past her shoulders now, pretty and golden. She smiles when she sees what they've set up, visibly pausing when she notices Jordan's little addition to the bedside table.

"Sweet romance massage oil" She reads cautiously, "Pretty sure we talked about that"

They'd kind of agreed that doing anything tonight was off the table, far better to wait until they're all rested and recharged and making sure everyone wants.

"For a real, genuine massage" Jordan counters, "You've been saying you're sore all week, I just want to help if you'll let me"

Sometimes, when he's not being tilted as fuck Jordan's actually the sweetest. He's confident where Jesse isn't, experienced where all Jesse has is handful of short lived dates and single one night stand and there's surely internet guide on how to be with your twin and his girlfriend. Their girlfriend. It never feels right to say, Tahli's always going to be more Jordan's than he and he's more than okay with that, happy with being allowed to share when they all want, not having the weight of everything fall on him. He likes taking care of both of them when they'll let him.

She hums thoughtfully. "If I don't have to do anything...."

"I promise a dick free experience" Jordan says earnestly and she does laugh then as she climbs onto the bed.

"I'll hold you to that"

Jesse curls up alongside her and she rests her head her on his chest and the bath stuff has scented her skin as he nuzzles into her hair, drops a hand to curl around her hip as they watch Jordan settle cross-legged at her feet and it's quite relaxing, watching him work.

Their father had done sports massage when they were kids, tried to pass on a few things and where Jesse was just never comfortable touching or being touched Jordan had absorbed it all like a sponge and just for him Jesse was happy to be his test subject.

Her eyes close and stay that way for most of it, breathing soft and rhythmic until Jordan finishes with her feet and knees and starts working his way up, wiggling between her legs as he massages her thighs and she stretched out, catlike, with a pleased noise until Jordan's pushing at the hem of her shorts, looking up and giving Jesse a dangerous look. 

"Tahlitahli" Jordan coos gently, "You wanna go to sleep now or.....?"

He lets the sentence hang until her eyes crack open and Jesse suspects she's pretty close to falling asleep, doesn't expect her to give in to Jordan's obvious attempt to get her interested in a little something extra.

"Or what, Jordyjordy?"

Jordan's voice drops to a low purr that makes Jesse tingle.

"Or I could keep going, help you with something to relax even more and imagine how good you'll be able to sleep after i've made you come with just my fingers, toys if you want"

Hell, the way Jordan's talking Jesse wants. If Tahli goes with the first option he'll quite happily offer himself up to his twin to take advantage of the second. It's stupid but he's sure all the gaming has given Jordan hands of steel, fingers that can be relentlessly good in all the right places. 

"Mmm, Jesse's fingers too?"

Jordan looks as surprised as Jesse feels. It's not something they've done before, even thought of before. Sure Jordan's been the literal guiding hand and voice instructing him how to treat her just right, detailing all the things he she likes but Tahli doesn't ask for specific things that often and definitely not this and why this feels like a more serious, intimate request than both of them fucking her or each other is stupid, it just hits Jesse in a way he can't explain.

"Yeah" Jordan's smirking now, "Yeah we can do that, fuck, maybe we'll get you to do that special thing, huh?"

Jesse does not know what the special thing is and frankly with his lack of sexual experience he wouldn't be surprised if Jordan's capable of making Tahli do literally anything, it's all special to him.

"Sometimes Jesse," Jordan whispers conspirationally, "If the stars align she can squirt, it's awesome"

Jesse's brain is promptly filled with all kinds of images, most of them from not so great porn and of course he's curious. 

"No pressure though" Jordan adds quickly, "Just want to you to feel good"

It starts off as another massage, Jordan sliding off her shorts and underwear, kneading at her thighs and stroking at her hips until she whines, parts her legs a little more and her hand fists in Jesse's shirt when Jordan's hands finally go where she, and Jesse to be honest, wants them and he can't see and wants to. She must read his mind, letting his shirt go and shifting back onto her own pillows, finger coming to poke gently at his nose.

"Down you go" She encourages and Jesse shivers at the words. He kind of has a thing for oral, especially girls, especially Tahli, loves the way she smells and tastes and moves against his mouth and even though it's never been enough to get her to come on it's own she's always happy to let him play as long as he wants, draw as much wetness from her as he can and he probably looks a little too hopeful as he settles down beside Jordan.

"Another night, long as you want" She says, voice full of promise and he nods, turning his attention back to the still steady movements of Jordan's hands. He's still going for the massage approach, thumbs holding her folds apart just enough that he can rub against her, oil slick against her pinkness and Jess watches her clench as Jordan brushes her clit with the pad of a finger and her thighs jump with the attention, hole wet from more than just the oil and it does something for Jesse, maybe reassures him that she's actually into this, into him.

Not breaking his rhythm Jordan spares a hand to pass him the bottle and Jesse pours some into his own hand, rose scent in his nose and then Jordan's changing things up, abandoning the space between her legs to mimic where Jesse's sitting opposite, nudging her knee up so he can slide his arm under her again, leaning over to grab her bath towel and pointedly folding and placing it beneath her. 

He watches Jordan's fingers slide in first, just one to start and then quickly two when Tahli rolls her hips, another whine in her throat. Jesse moves forward them, follows Jordan's lead and it comes naturally he thinks, for life in general and here like this, hesitating he as fingers brush up against his twins because he's not exactly what she'd like, doesn't want to hurt her. 

Jordan's urging him along with a look though so he goes with two to match, pressing them in inside and he's always caught by the warmth, how hot and soft she is inside and Jordan's fingers are so long and bony against his as she accommodates his fingers easily, eyes lidded.

He follows the curl of the fingers above him, a distinct movement that he knows is Jordan pressing right up where she likes it the most, clenching around them with the occasional full body quiver that is such, such a fucking turn on for both of them especially Jordan and Jesse loves seeing how worked up his brother gets just from offering her pleasure.

Jesse's not sure how long passes, time falling away as he thinks he could do this all night, just sit her and watch Tahli's breath hitch and body wiggle and she's definitely more awake now, fingers tight in the sheets and more purpose to her responses, a pink flush on her cheeks and she's wetter now, slick around as they thrust in and out.

"I," She cuts herself off to whine breathily as Jesse presses in a little vigorously, "Toy, please?"

She asks like they'd ever deny her, Jordan's fingers disappearing as he nearly jumps off the bed and digs under it for their box, a pretty vast selection of toys shared between the three of them.

"Which one?" He asks as one of her arms flops over the edge to ruffle his hair which makes him pout adorably even though Jesse can see how hard he is in his shorts, can't really make fun of him when he's in exactly the same situation and there's more room for him to move inside her now, fill the spaces his brother had been.

"Blue one" She responds and Jordan comes up with it in an instant. It's an old favourite, navy blue vibrator that's less of a cock shape and more a curved dome, wide enough to settle across her entire clit and according to her very positive reviews a little more powerful than some of their others, perhaps a purposeful choice to move things a little quicker so she can get to the best part and then fall into a blissful sleep.

He concedes the space to Jordan again, watches the toy purr to life and Jordan doesn't tease like he's known to, being far more considerate tonight and just settling it right against her, the constant pressure her favourite and probably easier for them all to coordinate with, moving into a rhythm again and Jordan's rougher now too, muscles in his forearm flexing with the movement and Jesse does his best to keep up, not mess with the plan. 

"Little higher" She pleads moments later, hips almost a constant roll now and Jesse can feel how hard she's driving herself down to meet them, breathing heavy and when she moans loudly all of a sudden he's not sure what's triggered it until he stops looking at her face, realises Jordan's got the tip of another finger pressed inside along with the settings edging up on the toy - and Jesse's not convinced he'll ever be able to multitask like his brother - but he doesn't need a world of experience to know that she's close, lost in the moment with her hair splashed across the pillows like an angel. 

She's almost silent when she comes and way back in the beginning Jesse had thought it was because she didn't want to be impolite and scream Jordan all the time but it's just how she is, trading words for a more full body experience that he knows Jordan adores, back arching and fingers digging into the sheets, the tremble of her body around them saying more than she could ever verbalise.

Jordan doesn't stop and so neither does he, fingers still working against the sudden new tightness and she doesn't achieve the sort of magic Jordan had suggested but she's wet all the same, slick and warm and they keep going, dragging the pleasure out until she finally reaches to push the toy away and Jordan's all but throwing it aside, sliding his fingers out so he can crawl up the bed to kiss her deeply and look, Jesse's a little embarassed by how much he wants to such his twins fingers, can see the thick shine of white coating them even though he's still got his own inside her, reflexively curling them at the thought which makes her whine into Jordan's mouth and they're both looking at him and he pauses awkwardly, gently slides his fingers out as well which just makes him feel more awful, sitting there with his hand in mid-air and covered in come. 

"Do it" Jordan breathes and that's enough, all the encouragement he apparently needs, brings his fingers up to his mouth and licks them clean, can't help the aroused shiver that runs down his spine and makes Jordan huff a little, clearly finding him amusing. It's always so good, such a rich, earthy scent and taste and he's sure his heart is beating in time straight down to his cock as Jordan then offers his own hand out and he crawls up to it, rolls his eyes at the way Jordan curls them playfully against his tongue before they're getting closer and closer and then just straight up making out over the top of her, Jordan's tongue insistent in his mouth and from beneath them there's a long sigh.

"Get a room" Tahli intones sleepily, looking all kinds of peaceful and serene and fucked out, "Won't be able to sleep if you're moving the bed"

"But it'd be like a gentle, soothing rocking" Jordan retorts, "Great for falling asleep to"

"You did promise a dick free experience" Jesse interjects before Jordan can get too worked up, like he isn't already, eyes dark and constantly shifting his weight.

"I did" Jordan agrees, "Right Jesse bring your dick this way night Tahli love you" He says in a rush, leaning down to peck Tahli on the cheek as she giggles. 

"You gonna be right?" Jesse asks as Jordan practically leaps off the bed and bounces out of the room but not before pointedly grabbing the bottle of oil and of course they're going to do whatever on Jesse's bed now, the one he'd actually made today and ruin how rarely nice and tidy it'd been because Tahli's been teaching him how to fold his sheets properly, how to get the doona cover on without getting trapped inside it and hot enough to want to murder someone. It seems impolite to rush away with her still half-naked even though Jordan's clearly not concerned. 

He gets a fond look, a soft hand reaching to squeeze his knee.

"I have had a very excellent time with both of you" She murmurs, "And I will be just fine to clean up, you just get out of here before Mr Dick Free Experience comes back and ruins my afterglow"


End file.
